


sweet serenity

by princesssungs



Series: royal secrets [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Bang Chan-centric, Coronation, Execution, Felix has a lot of responsibility, Felix is overwhelmed ):, Implied Execution, Kissing, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Lee Felix is crowned king, M/M, Minor panic attack, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Surprise Birthday Party, mentioned execution, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesssungs/pseuds/princesssungs
Summary: he just wants his happy ending, but he wouldn't say that out loud.[the part two of this series (save me) was deleted. i apologize if this interferes with the storyline, but i should have written enough information for you to read this without having read save me.]
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Christopher Bang/Lee Felix
Series: royal secrets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603672
Kudos: 75





	sweet serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I just wanted to say that there's a small scene depicting a very minor panic attack? and just in case it would be triggering to people, I added a ꕤ before and after the scene, if you want to skip over it! you won't be missing too many important details if you do, so don't worry!
> 
> as always, comments and kudos are always appreciated! thank you so much for reading this series, i appreciate it so much!

“Ah, Felix, stand up straight! You don’t want to get wrinkles in your suit!” The Queen demanded, staring at her son with a bright smile. He rolled his eyes, but straightened his posture with a smile on his face, the tailors scurrying around him to make any last minute adjustments.

It was three months after his father's execution, and Felix was preparing to be crowned King of Austrandlia. His father had been executed on charges of treason, which automatically meant Felix was in line for the throne. For the past three months, all of Austrandlia and the neighboring kingdoms had been buzzing in excitement, for they were about to crown an archery prodigy as king, as well as other reasons. This was especially exciting, though, for archery prodigies in the kingdoms were extremely rare to find, and Felix was lucky to be born with the skill. He had never once missed a target, always hitting them dead center.

“Okay, Queen Alexandra, I believe all the adjustments are finished.” A tailor reported, sticking his hand out to the Queen. As she shook it, he directed a sentence to the soon-to-be king, grinning. “I wish you luck as king, young Felix. You look striking.”

The boy smiled in return, glancing down at his suit, which was all black, a white button up shirt underneath the heavy black jacket, which was adorned with different jewels along the neck of the jacket. His black shoes were shined to the point of blinding someone if they were to stare too long, and his hair, still a striking blond color, was styled to perfection, in a style that would look magnificent under the heavy black and gold crown that would be placed on his head in a few short minutes.

“Are you nervous?” His mother asked, as the tailors and stylists made their way out of the room. Felix only nodded in response, staring at his hands.

“I’m about to be crowned king at 19 years old, mom. I’m gonna have all this responsibility and I’m only 19.. What if I don’t do something right?” He muttered, still staring at his hands. He was going to be the youngest king ever crowned, but he was also old enough to take the throne, and Austrandlia needed a king, so he had to take the throne. The thought terrified him.

“Felix, sweetie, you are going to do absolutely amazing as king. I promise.” Queen Alexandra placed a hand on her sons back, pulling him into a hug.

“I’m scared they’re going to think I’ll rule like dad. I don’t want to be as cruel a king as him.” Felix said, his words barely audible. Queen Alexandra pulled away from the hug, placing both of her hands on his shoulders and looking him in the eyes.

“Ah, my precious son. I can guarantee you, you are nothing like your father, and none of these people will see him in you. You are such a sweet, caring soul, and I know you are going to rule this kingdom with love and passion. You will never, ever be as cruel as he was.” With those last words, she pecked his cheek, before making her way behind him. “Now, it’s time for coronation. You will be such a great king, Felix.”

“...Everyone, please welcome Prince Felix Lee.” Came a voice from the outside of the room, sending an eruption of cheers from the courtyard. Felix took a shaky breath as he opened the door that lead from the small room to the wide balcony over the courtyard, stepping out into the fresh summer air, the sun hitting him perfectly as he plastered a radiant smile onto his face, waving at his soon-to-be subjects.

The sound of cheering rang in Felix’s ears as he searched the crowd, trying to push back the anxious thoughts that were creeping into his head, still smiling brightly as he looked for one specific person.

And then he saw him, sitting in the front row, next to the King and Queen of the neighboring kingdom. His now chocolate brown hair was pushed back, revealing his forehead, a light dusting of makeup that seemingly made him glitter in the soft sunlight covering his face. A golden crown was on top of his head, signifying his position. Prince Christopher Bang, or, as Felix would rather introduce him to people, his boyfriend. It had almost been a year now, since they’d started dating, Felix about to turn 20 next month, Chris turning 23 the month after. Felix loved the older boy with every bone in his body, and he felt his insides turn to mush as the elder grinned back at him, shooting him to big thumbs up from the audience.

Felix turned to face his mother, who stood to the side of him. He hadn’t realized the announcer had been speaking the entire time he’d been looking for his boyfriend, but he tuned back in just in time to hear his cue to kneel in front of the queen.

“Queen Alexandra, you may crown your son King of Austrandlia.” The announcer said, handing the gold crown, with its black jewels and velvet adorning it, to the queen. She smiled brightly, looking down at her son. Felix glanced up at her, before looking down, as she placed the heavy crown on his head, the courtyard once again erupting in a fit of cheers and screams. Felix slowly rose off his knee, straightening his posture as he turned to face the audience, the announcer beginning to speak again. “I introduce to you all, King Felix, of Austrandlia. Felix, is there anything you would like to say to your subjects?”

Felix took a deep, shaky breath as the crowd went silent, staring up at their new king. “I, um, I’m honestly not too sure about what I should say. I’m looking down at everyone in this huge audience right now, the same people my father had a cruel reign over for fifty some years…” His breath hitched, as he felt tears pricking his eyes, threatening to spill over.

Pull it together Felix. You’ve just been crowned king, you can’t cry.

“All I want say to you all is,” He began, blinking back the tears in his eyes. “I promise to never rule as my father did. This kingdom will be filled with love, equality, and acceptance, not hate, not cruel rules that force people to hide who they are or who they love. My father put in place laws against things that would challenge his reign as king, and more importantly, things that would give him a right to kill me.” He took a deep breath again, locking eyes with Chris, who nodded at him in encouragement to continue. “His laws were never officially revoked after his execution, which is why I’ve decided that my first decision as King of Austrandlia will be to revoke my father's laws. Everyone in this kingdom should be able to live happily, no matter who they are. Thank you.”

ꕤ

As Felix ended his speech, the courtyard erupted into cheers louder than he had ever heard before, the sound almost deafening. It filled him with both a rush of adrenaline and anxiety. He backed down from the balcony, slipping back through the door and standing in the empty room, his head swirling. If his father were still alive, he would have killed him on the spot for everything he just said, and he knew it. Maybe that’s why he was so scared.

His thoughts began to overtake him as he sunk against the wall, slipping to the floor, tears beginning to fall down his face. Not even ten minutes as king, and the pressure was already too much for him. The cheering outside seemed to become distant, almost like Felix was underwater, and he felt as though his head was being squeezed with a giant fist. He refused to look up, knowing that the room would be spinning in circles if he did.

He didn’t hear the door to the room, the one that led to the stairs, open, either, and he barely registered the pair of arms that wrapped themselves around him, saying nothing. He barely noticed the weight of the crown leave his head, nor the arms that pulled him off the floor, holding onto him as they led him over to the small couch in the corner of the room, helping him sit down.

“Lix? Baby, are you okay?” Were the first words Felix began to fully register, finally looking up into the eyes of Chris. Felix simply shook his head, eyes filling with tears again. “What happened?”

“I’m just.. I’m just scared. What if.. What if they all hate me or… think I’ll be like my dad or.. Or..” Tears slowly made their way down Felix’s cheeks, leaving wet trails in their place.

“Woah, woah, Pixie, angel, calm down.” Chris brought his hands up to the younger boys’ face, gently brushing the tears off of his cheeks. “Nobody is going to hate you, or think you’re going to be like your father, Lix. Look at what you just did. You just retraced a law that your father made 14 some years ago. Someone who was ‘just like their father’ wouldn’t have done that.” Chris pulled the boy into a warm embrace as he finished speaking, rubbing his back. “I love you, okay? You are going to make such an amazing king, Felix. I know it.”

ꕤ

The next month became hectic for the young King, as he had to rush around, attending meetings, signing papers, and passing laws. Learning the basics of being king, as his mom called it. He barely got any time to relax, which made communicating with his boyfriend a challenge, which also happened to stress Felix out even more, but he wouldn’t tell anyone that.

His very first break came on his 20th birthday, September 15th. He hadn’t planned anything special that day, aside from staying in bed all day and sleeping. He found birthdays overrated, anyway, considering his father had always “forgotten” about his birthday every year, and never allowed anyone to throw Felix any sort of party or give him any sort of gift on his birthday.

So, when the door to his room was very violently thrown open, startling a very groggy Felix, and Chris entered his room, very obviously bubbling with excitement, Felix was just a little more than surprised.

“Chris, what are you doing here? What time is it?” He muttered, his voice rough and scratchy. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hands, staring at his excited boyfriend.

“It’s way past noon, so get up, sleepyhead. When you’re dressed, come to the dining hall! We’ve got a surprise for you!~” Chris drew out his last word, before kissing Felix’s forehead and bolting from the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Felix smiled at his boyfriend, before dragging his feet out of bed and onto the floor, forcing himself to stand up and throw on some clothes, nothing more than a pair of black jeans and an oversized hoodie, dressing casually, seeing as he had nothing else to do today.

He took a few minutes to brush through his hair with his fingers as he shuffled down the hallway, stopping as he arrived at the door to the dining hall, which was shut.

“Weird. They never close this door.” Felix raised an eyebrow in confusion and turned the handle, and walked inside to a… completely dark room. Felix looked around the room, trying to see in the darkness, as the door slammed shut behind him, causing him to jump. “What the-”

He was cut off by the lights turning on, and people jumping out from behind the chairs and table, as well as from the entrance to the kitchen, everyone screaming surprise in unison.

“Wha- What is this?” Felix asked, clearly shocked. The first person he was able to see was Chris, who was already at his side, wrapping him in a hug.

“A birthday party, silly. Your mom told me you’d never had a proper one, so we decided to plan one for you.” Chris smiled down at Felix, pecking his lips. “Happy birthday, Lixie.”

♡

It took about an hour of eating a cake that Felix’s mother had helped make, visiting, and laughing before Felix got to open his gifts, him smiling excitedly as he opened big and small boxes, shouting excited ‘thank yous’ as he pulled the gifts from their wrapping. He’d finished opening the last gift, which was a new gaming system from his mother, something for when he had freetime, when Chris shouted.

“Wait! I have a gift too.”

Everyone turned to Chris expectantly, watching him walk across the room to Felix, pulling out a small black box from the pocket of his jeans.

“Actually, uh, my present is more of a question, Lix.” Chris didn’t look as confident as he did when the party had started, as he pulled Felix up from the chair and gently held onto his hand.

“Okay then, what’s your question?” Felix asked, confusion lacing his voice. Chris cleared his throat before squeezing Felix’s hand and kneeling down onto one knee, opening up the little box with his free hand, revealing a thick silver band with a single gemstone in the middle.

“Uh, I’m just gonna.. Get to the point. Felix, would you..” He pauses for a second, as gasps and quiet squeals of excitement are heard around the room. “Would you marry me?”

Tears prick Felix’s eyes, as he nods his head. “Yeah… No, yeah of course I-” Before Felix could finish his sentence, Chris was already on his feet, pressing his lips to Felix’s gently.

“I love you.”

♡

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so.. that's it! i hope you guys enjoyed this little series, and i hope you guys like how i was able to portray chris and lixie throughout these fics! please tell me if you see anything i can improve on when it comes to my writing! <3


End file.
